Blood Red Sin
by marionette kadaj
Summary: PWP Oneshot. VincentCloud, in that order. Takes place in the middle of the DoC, but there are no extreme spoilers. This is version 2! Fixed up some grimmy stuff I missed the first time round...


This is a shameless PWP oneshot. Well.. maybe not completely PWP, in MY MIND, it proves that Vincent and Cloud are peerrfect for each other. But i'm just crazy. I wrote this after playing the Dirge of Cerberus (SPOILER ALLERT!) right after Rosso the Crimson ripps the Protomateria out of Vincent's chest, I was like.. What if CLOUD helped him out instead of YUFFIE? I guess it's kinda weird since i used a yuffieVincent pairing in my other story, Beg Me, but w/e. Read and enjoy and Review.. please TT! None of the characters are mine. Just the sick twisted story.

Italics are Vincent's thoughts

BTW!!!! This is the second version. I changed some stuff around... .

----------------------------------

"Vincent..."

_Everything is blurred... I can't see... Cloud, is that you?_

"Vincent, wake up, everything is alright now..."

_Yeah... that's definitely Cloud. Only he can sound so bored and worried at the same time._

Vincent opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the dim light above him before looking around. Cloud stood over him with a stern look on his face, that told him shouldn't be getting up just yet. He was in a room, a rather dark, cold room. He couldn't make out exactly where he was, so he figured the first place to start would be to get up and look around.

"Ugh..." Vincent groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, Cloud held him down.

"You are in no condition to be moving yet, Vincent. You had a hole in your chest the size of my fist." Cloud held Vincent's shoulder, pushing him back down to rest. "Do you remember what happened?"

No... No, I don't.

Vincent stayed silent, closing his eyes again. Sleep. A long sleep sounded so good right about now.

_It's been so long since I was able to rest... Lucrecia... Lucrecia... why?_

_What am I supposed to do? It's too cold to get up and go on. You're not there to smile anymore... Just Cloud. Cloud... You're like Lucrecia to me... You're the only one who can make me smile any more. You're the only one I..._

"Hey! Don't pass out on me! Vincent!" Cloud shook him awake sharply, relieved when the man opened his eyes and groaned angrily.

"Can't I sleep?" he asked, glaring at the blonde.

"No. You HAVE to stay awake or you might go back into the critical state you were in before. The wound is all healed up, but it put and immense amount of stress on your body." Cloud said softly. He sat in a chair by the bench Vincent lay on and buried his hands in his hair. Cloud was genuinely worried about his dark friend, he had been awake for almost forty-eight hours waiting for him to wake up. It showed in his eyes most of all, dark circles were beginning to make their appearance.

"... How long have you been watching me?" Vincent looked over at Cloud and waited for an answer.

"Not very long," he lied, "Just a few hours."

"I don't believe you." Vincent tried to sit up again, and this time he was successful. Cloud gazed at him in exasperation and sat back in his chair. "Why?"

The question pierced Cloud like a sword would have, and he had no idea how to answer. He couldn't just come out and say what he felt, that he loved Vincent and he wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to the man.

"Cloud?" Vincent's low baritone voice broke Cloud's train of thought, making him look up quickly. Of course, the blonde had no idea Vincent had leaned to see if he was alright and the ending result was their lips meeting halfway.

For a second they both froze, their lips connected, gazing at each other intently. Then Cloud shut his eyes and kissed Vincent with all the passion and courage he could muster. Burying one hand in the mass of Vincent's hair, he pulled the man forward, silently asking him for permission to continue.

Vincent began to kiss the blonde back, but kept his eyes open. He opened his mouth to allow Cloud's slick tongue to enter, massaging his own tongue against it.

_Cloud... never in a thousand years would I have guessed this, that you would ever want me in this way._

"Nnnhh.. Vincent..." Cloud ended the kiss and stared into Vincent's blood red eyes. "We shouldn't- You're still-"

"I'm fine," Vincent interrupted him and got up from the bench and stalked over to a corner of the room in thought. The man's sudden swift movement both shocked and astonished Cloud. No one could heal that fast!

_I was an idiot to think he wanted that. It was an accident, nothing more. If I were to have done that on my own, he would have pushed me away in disgust. What the hell was I thinking?_

Cloud stood and followed him, wondering why he was suddenly so distant.

"What's wrong?" He put his hand on the man's shoulder in an attempt to reconnect with him somehow.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Where are the others?" Vincent spun around, successfully dislodging Cloud's hand from his shoulder. He had the same cold expression on his face he wore when hiding his emotions, but this time, Cloud saw through it.

"Fuck! Vincent, I stayed by your bed for two days!" Cloud exploded, frustrated by his friend's inability to communicate his true feelings, "I really care about you, but every time I ask, you refuse to tell me what's wrong. You bottle all this crap inside, and then at some point you just crash down and can't go on. Now what the fuck is bothering you!" he had the man pushed against the cold stone wall, his face inches away from Vincent's.

Vincent had been passive throughout Cloud's desperate show of emotion, and now he did not know what to do. So he did the first thing that popped into his mind and kissed Cloud. The kiss was forceful and rough, he gripped Cloud's shoulders and, spinning around with him, drove him against the wall. The two fought for dominance with their tongues and teeth, but Vincent was the one to come out victorious.

He bit Cloud's lower lip and drew blood, licking it up with as much passion as he had kissed him. Cloud clutched Vincent's shoulders and moaned into the kiss as the older man hefted him up, securing the blonde's legs around his waist. He reached down to Cloud's ass and squeezed it roughly with one hand while the other gripped his waist.

It was Vincent who broke the kiss this time, looking at Cloud through lust-filled eyes with the blonde's blood staining his lips. Cloud looked back at him feverishly, his eyes glazed over with desire.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do this? Cloud?" Vincent began, practically growling at the blonde. "Do you know how much I need this? How much I love you? he whispered the last few words so that Cloud could just barely hear them, but he responded to them without hesitating.

"I love you too, Vincent. I just didn't think that... you would ever..." Cloud tightened his grip around Vincent's waist and leaned forward, just brushing his lips against the other man's.

No words were needed after that. Vincent ground his hips against Cloud, letting his physical need be known. The blonde moaned in response, biting his lip as Vincent slipped his hand under Cloud's tight black shirt, his huge sword holster having been removed earlier. Cloud balanced himself between Vincent and the wall and removed his shirt, showing off his silky soft skin and taut muscles.

"Mmmm... Cloud..." Vincent moaned, latching onto the blonde's nipple and biting down, eliciting a cry of mixed pleasure and pain from the man. After toying around with the kernel of flesh until it was red and bruised, he moved on to the other one and administered the same treatment.

Cloud thrust his hips against Vincent's as best he could in his position, urging the man to hurry up. Vincent took the action seriously and allowed Cloud to stand on his feet once again as he pulled off his cloak and shirt, then undid the buttons on his pants. He was stopped by a hand over his.

"Let me," Cloud sank down on his knees and undid the rest of the buttons on the pants and pulled them down until he could see Vincent's hot, throbbing member. Then, without warning, he swallowed the whole length so that his nose almost touched the soft black patch of hair around Vincent's manhood.

"Fuck!" Vincent was forced to keep himself steady with a hand on the wall before him. He looked down at Cloud, watching his manhood disappear into Cloud's perfect mouth. He reached down with his free hand and forced Cloud's head as far down as it could go, almost gagging the blonde.

Cloud increased the suction on the flesh in his mouth and stared up at Vincent, watching his face contort in pleasure as he moaned aloud. He released the pulsing length right before Vincent came in his mouth and stood back up.

"Fuck me, Vincent," he ordered, turning to face the wall. He undid his own pants hastily, hearing Vincent do the same. He then braced himself on the wall and spread his legs slightly, to allow the older man better access.

"Are you sure?" Vincent whispered in his ear, taking time to bite it first. He had his hard cock already positioned at Cloud's puckered entrance, if Cloud said yes, he didn't want to waste any time on preperation.

"Yeah. Do it."

Cloud screamed in searing pain as Vincent thrust his entire manhood into his tight, unstretched ass, but it soon turned to a moan of pleasure when Vincent reached around and fisted his erection slowly. He felt Vincent inside him, and it burned, but he didn't want the man to stop. Cloud bucked his hips back, forcing Vincent even further in than he thought was possible and bit his lip at the pleasurable pain.

The two soon found a pace they could both keep up with, then they pushed it even further. Every time Vincent thrust into Cloud and brushed against his prostate, Cloud pressed back into him, yearning for more of the delicious feel that was Vincent. The older man was practially driving Cloud into the wall, only his tight grip around the blonde's waist was keeping him from banging headfirst into the stone. It wasn't long before Cloud felt the familiar tightening sensation around his groin and stomach.

"Vincent... I'm gonna..." he ground out, his teeth gritted. Vincent thrust once more before Cloud came on his still pumping hand, clenching all his muscles around Vincent's length. The pressure caused the older man to follow Cloud over the edge, his red hot seed spurting deep within the blonde, making him as soley Vincent's.

The two sank down to the floor, panting hard. Vincent pulled out of Cloud, hearing the blonde hiss in pain below him. He turned around and leaned back against the wall, pulling Cloud into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, my friend." A kiss on Cloud's lips kept him from responding, but they both knew that they would never be alone again.

----------------

yeah, yeah, stereotypical cheesy end. I just kinda wrote it to write it. Feeback, whether good or bad, is loved. Your flames will be used to make my waffles and melt marshmellows. RAWR!


End file.
